Itachi's Theme
by Shena BlitzRyuseiran
Summary: Bagi Itachi, pacaran dengan Hinata itu tidaklah sulit. Yang sulit itu menghadapai Ayahnya yang tergabung dalam 'Asosiasi Orang Tua Bijak Dan Cinta Keluarga Sampai Mati' AU, ItaHina


**.:Itachi's Theme:.**

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: sampai bulu hidung dikuncir juga, yang namanya Naruto tetep miliknya Masashi Kishimoto.

.

Uchiha Itachi

Hyuuga Hinata

.

Romance/Humor[garing]

.

Oneshot, AU, sueeer ini out of character, Gaje dan juga perbincangan yang tak kalah gajebo.

Beberapa dialog yang diambil dari 'The Penguins of Madagascar'

.

**J U S T F O R F U N**

**

* * *

**

Ada yang bilang kalau Uchiha itu teguh pendiriannya. Ah, tidak semua Uchiha seperti itu.

Contohnya saja Itachi. Pemuda pecinta damai yang telah mengumumkan prinsip hidupnya secara live di depan umum yang bilang kalau dia gak bakalan pacaran sebelum kutub utara pindah ke Konoha - Supaya kalau pacaran nanti, mereka bisa main ski di sana- gagal telak mempertahankan prinsipnya tersebut. Mengingat kemungkinan perpindahan kutub utara ke Konoha adalah nol persen dan juga ditambah dengan kehadiran seseorang yang spesial untuk Itachi.

Lagipula, siapa juga yang tidak kepincut sama salah satu anggota keluarga Hyuuga, Hinata, yang bahenol deplok cendol serep mohmoy [bahasa planet] itu?

Dan Itachi secara resmi mengumumkan dirinya keluar dari keanggotaan klub Jofanka [Jomblo Funky Abis].

.

.

.

Malam minggu ini, benar-benar tidak ada kemajuan sama sekali dari malam minggu sebelum-sebelumnya. Duduk berjauhan dengan jarak empat meter, pandangan lurus ke layar televise, tidak ada perbincangan sama sekali.

"…Sesosok tubuh pemuda tanpa kepala, lengan dan kaki, ditemukan oleh seorang warga Konoha kemarin sore. Diduga korban meninggal akibat tergilas kereta bayi yang- "

Tidak! Ini tidak benar! Apa tidak ada lagi berita yang lebih abnormal daripada ini? Seharusnya ini menjadi malam minggu yang hangat diselingi obrolan-obrolan kecil bersama Hinata. Bukannya nonton berita seperti ini.

Dan Itachi baru sadar kalau sofa ini sangatlah panjang. Hinata jadi seperti bintang yang sulit dijangkau.

Itachi melirik ke arah Hinata di ujung sofa sana. Pandangannya terhalangi oleh tumpukkan bantal sofa yang disusun sedemikian rupa oleh Hiashi yang membentuk sebuah benteng bantal, yang membatasi antara Itachi dan Hinata.

Hiashi orangnya memang tidak tanggung-tanggung. Bahkan untuk hal-hal kecil sekalipun. Bukannya ini terasa sangat memalukan?

Malam minggu seperti ini memang dihabiskan di dalam rumah Hinata. Tidak boleh di teras rumah, apalagi ngajak jalan-jalan keluar. Boro-boro! Padahal Neji saja ngajak Tenten keluar malam minggu ini. Dan Hanabi, pergi ke rumah temannya untuk kerja kelompok. Hah, padahal pasti keluyuran dulu tuh bocah!

Tapi beberapa cara kadang digunakan oleh Itachi untuk mengantisipasi masalah ini. Seperti sekarang, dia menggeser duduknya semakin dekat ke arah Hinata, menyingkirkan bantal-bantal pengganggu tersebut, hampir kepegang nih tangan Hinata dan…

"EHEM!"

Itachi langsung menggeser lagi pantatnya, kembali ke tempat semula.

Hiashi berjalan menghampiri Hinata. "Loh, Uchiha-san tidak dibuatkan minum, Hinata?" tanya Hiashi.

Hinata tersentak kaget menyadarinya. "I-iya! A-aku buatkan dulu," Hinata beranjak dari sofa tapi langsung dicegah oleh Hiashi. "Biar Ayah yang buatkan," kata Hiashi cepat. "Kau ngobrol-ngobrol dulu saja dengan Uchiha-san," dia kembali melangkah menuju dapurnya. Hinata hanya tersenyum ringan.

Merasa situasi dan kondisi aman terkendali, Itachi kembali mendekat ke arah Hinata. Memandang penuh arti wajah kekasihnya ini. Dan Itachi menjilat bibirnya sendiri yang mendadak kering seperti habis di-_hairdryer_(?) ini. Hinata terlihat cantik sekali malam ini. Itachi malah bingung kenapa bila di dekat Hinata, hatinya terasa cenat cenut? Ah, jadi kayak lagu aja!

Iya, tahu. Itachi tahu lagu yang sedang ngehits itu. Boyband yang langsung meroket karena lagu mereka yang liriknya: 'Cinta cenat cenut, oh indahnya. Cinta cenat cenut buatku melayang…' yang itu kan? Iya, tahu lah Itachi yang itu mah!

_Praang!_

Terdengar bunyi gelas pecah dari arah dapur. Bisaaaaa aja si Hiashi ini ganggu pedekatenya! Runtuk Itachi kesal.

"A-ada apa, Ayah?" Hinata berteriak menoleh ke arah dapur.

Tiba-tiba Itachi diliputi rasa cemas. Bukan! Bukan cemas sama Hiashi yang kemungkinan besar kena serangan jantung dan tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan gelas yang dipegangnya. Tapi cemas kalau Hiashi sampai mencampurkan pecahan gelas tersebut ke minuman Itachi.

"Hinata, aku ke toilet sebentar ya!" kata Itachi menepuk pelan punggung tangan Hinata. Hinata mengangguk mengerti.

Saat melangkah ke toilet yang juga terhubung dengan dapur, Hiashi keluar dan berpapasan dengan Itachi.

"A-ayah? Tadi kenapa?" tanya Hinata khawatir begitu melihat Hiashi baru keluar dari dapur. Hiashi hanya menggosok-gosok tengkuknya dan bilang kalau tadi dia tidak sengaja menjatuhkan gelas karena tangannya licin. Kemudian dia duduk di samping puteri sulungnya itu.

"Hinata, kamu beneran serius sama Uchiha-san?" mata Hiashi terlihat berkaca-kaca. Baginya, Itachi bukanlah sosok menantu favorit yang didambakannya. Hiashi tidak mau dapat menantu yang bermodalkan cinta dan tampang doang. Karena menurut Hiashi:

Yang pertama adalah uang. Beli ini beli itu, pasti pake uang. Uang menunjang kebutuhan hidup.

Yang Kedua adalah cinta. Kalau sudah bicara soal cinta, kita kembali lagi pada faktor yang pertama; love needs money.

Dan yang ketiga baru tampang. Tapi kalau tampangnya tidak memenuhi standar nasional dalam artian di bawah garis kemiskinan, mungkin dibutuhkan operasi plastik. Dan bicara soal operasi, sekali lagi kita kembali pada faktor yang pertama; operasi butuh uang.

Tapi, tapi, tapi, Itachi sudah memenuhi tiga ketegori tersebut.

Uang? Jangan ditanya! Dia adalah pewaris tunggal Uchiha Corp. Lupakan sejenak pada adiknya yang mantan narapidana itu.

Cinta? Itachi bahkan rela memotong rambut panjang lambang kemachoannya sesuai yang telah dijelaskan dalam _Hiashi's Rules: _'Dilarang berpacaran dengan laki-laki berambut gondrong'. Sendirinya juga gondrong!

Dan tampang? Ckckck! Masih mau ngeles gimana lagi?

Dan sebagai bahan pertimbangan, dilampirkan pula foto kopi KTP, surat keterangan catatan kepolisian, foto kopi ijazah, surat keterangan dokter yang menyatakan kalau Itachi terbebas dari penyakit apapun [Ya, paling banter juga waktu itu Itachi pernah muntah darah] dan pas foto 3x4 lima puluh lembar.

Tapi biarpun begitu, Hiashi masih tidak rela. Dia yang tergabung dalam 'Asosiasi Orang Tua Bijak Dan Cinta Keluarga Sampai Mati' tidak rela melepaskan puteri kecilnya pada pelukkan Itachi yang baru-baru ini diketahui oleh Hiashi kalau Itachi adalah anak dari Fugaku, laki-laki yang telah merebut pacar pertamanya, Mikoto. Dengan alasan Mikoto lebih menyukai laki-laki berponi daripada laki-laki yang rambutnya selalu disisir ke belakang seperti Hiashi. Sakiiiiit hati ini menerima alasan yang tidak modis seperti itu.

Tapi semuanya kembali lagi pada Hinata. Kebahagiaan Hinata yang paling diutamakan olehnya.

Hinata hanya bisa menunduk dengan wajah merah di hadapan Hiashi yang menanyainya. Dan Hiashi sudah tahu kalau itu adalah jawaban 'ya' dari Hinata. Dasar orang tua sok tahu!

Tampak Itachi yang baru saja keluar dari dapur dan langsung menyamankan diri di tempat duduknya semula.

Kalau ada anak gadis dan bujangan yang duduk berduaan, maka yang ketiganya itu adalah setan. Tebak siapa setannya di sini?

"Ayah?" bisik Hinata. "Minumnya? A-aku ambilkan dulu," sadar kalau Hiashi yang tadi membuatkan minum itu masih saja diam, Hinata berinisiatif menggantikan Hiashi membawa minum untuk Itachi kemari.

Selang beberapa saat, Hinata kembali dengan satu cangkir kopi yang diletakkan di atas nampan kecil. Meletakkannnya di atas meja, dan mempersilakan Itachi meminumnya.

"Diminum, Uchiha-san!" kata Hiashi sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ah, terima kasih, Paman!" sahut Itachi diiringi senyum yang tak kalah manis.

Dan bisa kita lihat _evil smirk _yang tersungging di bibir Hiashi ketika melihat Itachi sudah mendekatkan bibirnya ke cangkir kopi tersebut. "Maaf, Uchiha-san. Karena persediaan gula di rumah sedang habis, maka saya ganti gulanya jadi garam!" ucap Hiashi tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun.

Tapi bukan Itachi namanya kalau tidak punya akal jenius. Terlebih lagi hal ini memang sering terjadi.

Itachi yang belum mengesap kopinya itu, terkekeh geli. "Khukhukhu…aku sudah tahu kalau Paman akan menggunakan garam sebagai pengganti gula. Makanya aku sudah mengantisipasi dengan mengganti kopi asin yang Paman buat dengan gula yang sudah aku persiapkan dari rumah ini!" Itachi mengangkat satu plastik gula pasir dari saku jaketnya.

Senyum Hiashi memudar. Tergantikan dengan senyuman yang makin melebar.

"Aku sudah menduga kalau kau telah menduga hal itu. Makanya aku sudah menukar gula pasirmu menjadi garam saat kau melepaskan jaketmu tadi!" sanggah Hiashi cepat.

"Tapi aku sudah menukarnya lagi saat Paman bercerita!"

"Dan aku menukarnya saat kau mengedip!" Hiashi tidak mau kalah.

"Aku hanya berpura-pura menukarnya padahal sebenarnya sudah mengembalikannya pada saku jaketku!"

"Tapi aku menukarnya dua kali!"

"Dan aku menukarnya ratusan kali!"

Deathglare.

"A-ayah…Itachi-san…" Hinata hanya bias menatap ngeri bergantian keduanya tanpa bisa melakukan apa-apa.

"Cukup bermain-mainnya, anak muda!" potong Hiashi. Menghela nafasnya, dan kembali [berusaha] duduk tenang di sofa. Itachi yang mendapati lawannya mengalah, juga kembali duduk di tempatnya. Dia benar-benar sudah mematikan hati nurani dan sopan santunnya tadi. Lalu Mikoto akan bilang: "Itu tidak seperti Itachiku yang biasanya".

"Aku sudah membicarakan hal ini dengan Hinata!" gumam Hiashi dengan mata terpejam dan tangan bersidekap.

"Me-membicarakan apa, Ayah?"

"Hiashi membuka matanya dan menatap tajam Itachi. "Kau boleh menikahi puteriku!"

"Ha?" Itachi malah cengok.

"Besok kita bicarakan hari pernikahan kalian. Katakan itu pada orang tuamu!"

"Ap-"

"Ini demi kebahagiaan Hinata. Aku akan mencoba mempertimbangkanmu!"

"Tap-"

"Aku tahu kau sedikit terkejut dan stress. Jadi istirahlah dan bicarakan dengan orang tuamu!" Hiashi menuntun Itachi keluar rumah dan menutup pintu dengan suara berdebam.

Itachi memiringkan kepalanya menatap pintu rumah kediaman Hyuuga dengan bingung. Hiashi tadi bilang apa? Menikah?

"Tapi aku kan masih kelas dua SMA?" gumam Itachi. "Emanganya siapa yang mau buru-buru nikah?"

**Fin Diesel(?)*disundul***

**

* * *

**

**Kata Ui:**

Aaaaaooowww….miss me? Hehe. Udah lama gak nulis fanfic. Bukannya nerusin multichap, malah bikin fic baru. Tenang, ini kan cuma oneshot aja. Karena kompie saja udah waras [biasanya gila] dan hati saya lagi senang, insya Allah saya bakalan update fic-fic saya. Hohoho…maunya yang mana dulu?*pede*

Nah, buat mbak Rully ini ItaHina-nya. XDD

Thanks juga buat lagu You and Me - The Cranberries yang bikin suasana hati saya tambah seneng. Duh, saya suka banget sama ni lagu! Mengingatkan saya pada suatu tempat [baca: sawah]. Dan saya juga cinta sama suaranya Dolores yang mendayu-dayu! X3

Review, minna-san? Dan makasih juga yang udah baca.

Ciao!


End file.
